Skyclan
by thunderblast101
Summary: Skyclan has settled into their new home but 6 moons after they have settled down their good luck streak seems to end.First Nightclan, now something even more of a threat then Two legs?Now what!Please read and review!chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

Prologe:

A coalblack cat ran through the forest not trying to look back trying to find away out as the flams closed in on her.she took a deep breath but the smoke was caught in her lungs and she was caught in a series of yelps as the smoke went through her luungs.Starclan help me! she thought as the flames broke through.a large noise caught her atenchion and she looked up.a storm was rolling in.

droplets of water fell from the sky and the flames began to die down.even as this happened her heart was still raceing.Thank you starclan. she thought as she stood up and watched as a small clearing was being formed.A perfect place for a new camp scince the two legs had destroyed our old camp.she thought.she ran off to where her Clan was hiding.large gray tom padded up to her.

"Smokestar are you okay?"she looked up at him.

"Yes Articpelt i am fine."she purred.

"Ahhh Smokestar,You are far from okay."he groaned.

"I have brought good news for the clan starclan has herd our prayers.i have found somewhere for us to set up camp." She meowed. She lept up to a high rock and hissed through the clearing.

"Cats of skyClan i have found somewhere for us to set up camp."she meowed through the small make shift camp.

Smokestar led her clan to the large Clearing she had found. and they began to build a camp.ashpelt padded up to Smokestar.and looked at her worrriedly.

"Is something wrong good friend?"she asked. he hesitated a bit.

"I had a dream from starclan.they told me only peace can return to skyclan when sky and night meet.they told me even if we are far from twolegs something else is out their waiting for the night to come and the full moon rises."he meowed to her.

"Do you know what it means?" She asked.

"No,i am sorry but i will try to Smokestar." He told her.


	2. Chapter 2

Skypaw sat down and wrapped her tail around her. She streched and closed her eyes.and opened them again.Skypaw had sky blue eyes and had a Gray pelt like her father articpelt had.she was annoyed at him because he was making her do to much. Was it wrong to have a dad as the deputy?all the other apprentinces didn't like hanging around her. She was more of the shy type. She looked up to see a dark tom standing over her. She hissed in annoyance.

"Nightpaw go find someone else to bug!" she hissed.

"Sorry skypaw I didn't mean to disturb you I just wanted to know if you wanted to go hunting with me…" he meowed. He lowered his head trying to make skypaw feel bad for yelling at him.

"Fine!you win ill go hunting with you." She hissed at him.

"Yes!thanks so much!Come on lets go before it get s dark."he purred playfully at her.she gave him a nasty look but ran after him.

"Hey wait for me Nightpaw!" She hissed. The two ran out of the camp entrance.

Nightpaw had slid to a stop. Skypaw right behind him. He crept along trying not to make a noise that would make them run away skypaw Jumped over him and pounced on the mouse and killed it quickly. She smiled up at him with the mouse in her jaws. she scraped a hole in the earth and placed it down gently and covered it up.

"Hey!I saw it first!" He complained.

"Well i got it first." She purred. Nightpaw disapered through the brambles.

He returned with a vole clasped in his jaws.

"Oh so you wanna play do ya?" She purred. Nightpaw disapered once more and Skypaw dicided to go find more prey.he took a deep breath and smelled that their was a mouse nearby.she squated down and crept up on it. She lept on it and killed it like she did before.she padded back over to Nightpaw to tell him what she got,but ran into a warrior cat but not from Skyclan.so she decided to follow him.she stayed downwind so he wouldent chatch her scent.

The warrior was a orange tabby with bright amber eyes.He got this Eerie felling someone was following him but he shook off the feeling padded along.every so often he would look back t see if any one was following but he was no their cat.Finally he had made it the clearing to met his friend. he sat down and curled his tail around him and waited.

Nightpaw wondered where Skypaw went. He guessed she was still hunting so he went back to hunting.

Skypaw wondered why the Tom was sitting in the small clearing and out of the corner of her eye she saw her mom pad into the clearing._Why is Silvermist here?And who is that tom?_she asked her self.her ears percked as she heard her mom speak.

"Hello Redheart."she purred.

"It's nice to see you again Silvermist." Redheart meowed.

"I missed you are daughter is an apprentince now."she purred.

"So she is _Skypaw _now?"Redheart asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note-Sorry for the errors ill try to watch for errors.**

* * *

Skypaw stared in disblief how could he be her father he wasnt even in the clan. Her mom told her that her father was Articpelt. So did her mom lie to her. She backed out of the bush that she Hid behind and ran back to where she was hunting before.

"Their you are Skypaw.I have been looking all over for you."Nightpaw meowed.

"Oh,Sorry i got a little carried away." She meowed.He nodded and the two countinued on hunting. This time they were both rather silent.

-----------------------------------------------

Skpaw had brought back 2 mice and a vole.Nightpaw had brought back 2 vole's. The two apprentinces droped their. Prey into the pile and nightpaw padded over to the apprentinces den.Skypaw was going to follow but her mentor Smokestar stopped her.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Off hunting with Nightpaw that's all."she meowed looking up at her mentor.Smokestar had darkgreen eyes. And she dident look to happy.

"next time you should ask befor running off I was worried something had happened to you." She paused."I want you to stay in camp next sunrise till nightfall.."she meowed

"Awwww!But-"she was interupted by Smokestar.

"Next time you should ask before you run off with him." She hissed.SmkokeStsr turned around and padded over to the leaders den.Skypaw just hissed in fury now Nightpaw got her in trouble.she lowered her head as she padded over to the apprentinces den.

-----------------------------------------------

Skypaw let out a yawn as she streched she looked around to realize that Nightpaw wasent their,but Nightpaw's brother was curled up sleping in a corner.Snowpaw was a pure white cat with light blue eyes.he was quite slender but was very hard working her mother was his mentor.she knew him kinda well but not as much as Nightpaw.

She left the den to see Smokestar waitning for her.

"I was going to take you to battle training but scince your stuck in camp you might as well help Ashpelt. He seems like he need's somehelp." She meowed

"Well maybe Ashpelt should get an apprentince." She mumbled to her self.

She passed Smnokestar and padded over to the medicine cat den.Ashpelt padded over to her.

"Ah Skypaw Smokestar told me you could help me." He meowed.Skypaw nodded to the medicine cat.

Ashpelt had a grayish pelt and light green eyes.he was quite slender but well fit.

"Hmmm,for starters you could help me sort out my collection."he meowed nodding his head toward a pile of berries and herbs mixed together.Skypaw sighed and padded over to the pile of herbs.

-------------------------------------------

After Skypaw had finished sorting the herbs.Ashpelt and skypaw went out looking for poppy seeds and cat mint.one of the queens Thornheart had gotten green cough and it was lickely to spread.Skypaw padded after Ashpelt as he padded through the under growth.he slid to a stop. and began to grab some catmint.

"Skypaw could you go look for some poppy seeds while i get some Catmint?"He asked.

"Sure."she meowed as she disapered through the undergrowth. she found a small bush with poppy seeds.she got a mouth full.She padded top where she left Ashpelt.the two nodded and they countinued their way back to camp.As she padded after Ashpelt. Her thoughts were bundled up with Redheart._Is he my real father?If so then why did my mother lie to me!_

After they got back to camp.The two walked over to the medicinne cat den.Thornheart was laying down with her eyes closed.Ashpelt padded up to her and nudged her with his nose.

"Thornheart we have some Medicine for you."he meowed.Thornheart looked back up at him.Ashpelt placed a few leaved next to her and she ate them.

Articpelt ran into the den and looked at Ashpelt.

"Their is something wrong with one of her kits. Flamekit is not breathing!"he yowled.Ashpelt looked up at him.

"It is what i feared.Green cough is spreading."he hissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashpelt pelted out of the medicine cat den and over to the nursery. Flamekit was snugled up in a corner.Ashpelt picked up the small kit and padded away to his den. He placed the Tabbykit onto a moss bed.he ran to the storage of herbs and gave the kit some cat mint to eat.he chewed it up slowly.

"Skypaw I want you to check the rest of her lirtter to see if any of them have green cough to." He meowed to her.Skypaw nodded and padded over to the nursery.At the time only 2 queens had settled into the nursery,Thornheart and Blizzardstorm.blizzardstorm was sitting in the back watching for kits pounce on each other.

"Hello Skypaw." Blizzardstorm meowed.

"Hello Blizzardstorm. Do you mind if I check the kits for green cough?" She asked.

"Go ahead."she pureed.Skypaw first padded up to Jaykit.she smelled his coat and listened for a steady heartbeat.As she predicted he was still strong and healthy.She padded over to Stormkit, and repeated what she did for Jaykit. He was still healthy. She moved over to Shadowkit and repeated.she was healthy to.When she walked up to the last kit her pelt reaked with Green cough. She pelted out of the nursery to the medicine cat den.

"Ashpelt,Whitekit has Green cough to." She meowed. Ashpelt looked up at her then back at Articpelt.

"Articpelt go fetch her for me."he meowed. Articpelt nodded and pelted over to the nursery. Skypaw watched him as he left. She looked down at the sleeping FlameKit.

"Will he be okay?" She asked.

"We hope." He meowed.

-------------------------------------------------

After Flamekit and Whitekit were treated and sound asleep. Skypaw looked out side to see that the sun was setting.Ashpelt nodded and she padded over to the apprentinces den.Nightpaw was curled up in a corner.Skypaw layed down next to him andfelt her eye lids get heavy.She slowly drifted off into a sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

When Skypaw woke up nighpaw was still curled up next to her.she stood up and streached and padded over to the exit. She padded over to the medicine cat den to check on the two kits.Before she got to the den Nightpaw had stopped her.

"Sorry i got you in trouble." He meowed lowering his head.

"It's okay Nightpaw.I kinda enjoyed helping Ashpelt, but if you ask me it's way to much work."she meowed.

"So wanna go training with me and snowpaw we are going with Silvermist and leopardclaw."He asked.

"Sure!Let me go check with Smokestar first though."she meowed.She padded over to the leaders den.

"Smokestar?" She asked.

"Yes Skypaw?"she asked.slowly Skypaw entered the den.

"Can i go train with Snowpaw and Nightpaw?"she asked.

"Well i was going to take you on a patrol with me."she meowed.

"Wow! Can we go now?"she asked.

"Sure." she purred.the two padded out of camp through the woods.

Smokestar stopped and looked over at a bush.She let out a hiss.

"Show yourself." She hissed.

Redheart padded through the brambles.

"I am sorry Smokestar for bothering you on your patrol."

"Oh hello Redheart."Smokestar meowed.

Redheart began to look over skypaw.

"Skypaw?" He asked. Skypaw slowly raised her eyes to his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Skypaw looked up at him.

"You should not know my name." She meowed.

"So your Father is not suposed to know his daughter?" he asked

"...Huh?"

"Yes i am your dad i knew sooner or later we would meet.I am Redheart Deputy of Nightclan."

"Nightclan?" She asked.

"Yes my birth clan." He meowed.

"We better get back to camp Skypaw." Smokestar interrupted.

"Okay."

"Good bye Redheart."She meowed as she followed her mentor. _Why didn't my mom tell me?_ She thought as she followed Smokestar.

------------------------------------------

When they returned Snowpaw and Nightpaw were talking. She padded over to them. Nightpaw raised his head to see Skypaw.

"Thanks for ditching us." Nightpaw hissed.

"Sorry!Smokestar asked me if i wanted to go on a patrol with her.I just couldn't resist!" She meowed

"Next time tell us befor eyou take off with out us." He hissed. Snowpaw nodded in agreement.Before they could say anything else to her she padded away to the medicine cat's den.

In sIde the twokits were curled up on some moss on one side.back a little further was a small little ditch where Ashpelt Had kept his Herbs.Thornheart was on the side with the two kits licking herself clean.Ashpelt was nowhere to be found.

"If you are looking for Ashpelt he is not currently here right now he went to get more cat mint."she meowed.

Whitekit raised her head.woken up from the Queens remark.

"It's okay Whitekit go back to sleep." She meowed.

"But i don't wanna sleep i wanna go Help Ashpelt."

"He is not here right now maybe later now you need to go back to Sleep." She purred.

"Okay fine you win." She grumbled.

The small kit curled up and fell into a peacful sleep as Thornheart turned her head toward Skypaw.

"You look like you need some rest." Thornheart meowed to Skypaw who just nofdded in agreement. Befor any more word could be said she slipped out of the medicine cat den and headed over to the Aprentince's den. The moonwas slowly rising as she curled up in a corner. Slowly she drifted of to a peace full rest.

-----------------------------------------

She woke up to find Nightpaw standing over her. She rolled over and looked up at him with her sky blue eyes.

"Why did you wake me up?"she asked calmly.

"Well, i was wodering if you wanted to," He paused,"Go hunting with me and Snowpaw."he replied.She looked up at his dark green eyes.

"Sure." She purred standing up and streching.The two exited the apprentince den and she padded over to where her mentor was sitting.

"Can i go hunting with Nightpaw and Snowpaw?" She asked.Smokestar looked down at the gray apprentince.

"Go ahead."she purred. Without any hesitation she darted over to where her friends were waiting.Silently they exited the camp.

Excitement ran Through her paws as she ran side-by-side with Snowpaw and Nightpaw. The slid to a stop and looked around as the three breathed in the scents of the forest.Snowpaw followed a scent of a mouse andNighpaw followed one of a vole.She took a deep breath in._I smell vole,mouse andRedheart.Wait what is he doing here?_She thought. The orange tabby was sitting still like he was stareing death in the face.

"Redheart?"She meowed under her breath. The tabby's ears perced at the sound of his name and he turned around.

"Skypaw?What are you doing here.It is dangerous to go off on your own.Excpecially with that dog running free. It has alredy gotten to some of out kits."He meowed to her. She stared at him in horror.

"Wait you havent herd?"He asked puzzled.

"You must hurry back before it's too late."He hissed. She dide'nt need to be told twice she ran back to camp her heart throbing in her cheast.Smokestar padded over to her.

"Skypaw are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Dogs...Dogs in the ...Forest."She stampered.

"Dogs?In the forest?"She asked puzzled.

"Redheart told me so." She meowed. She quickely realized that Snowpaw and Nightpaw were still hunting.

"Nightpaw and Snowpaw!"she hissed.

"You left them behind?"she meowed.

"Yes i am sorry i was so worried."she meowed.

"Hmm...Articpelt,Skypaw and I will go looking for them."She meowed.


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

* * *

The three pelted through the forest caling out the names of Snowpaw and Nightpaw.Skypaw felt really bad for leaving them but knew she had to warn her clan.Skypaw and Smokepelt Ran through the forest. 

"Help!"Yelped a cat not to far away from Skypaw.Skypaw and Smokestar stopped and looked around.

"Where are you?" Asked Smokestar.

"I am up here."They meowed.Skypaw looked up to see a gray cat sitting up in a tree his claws extended to grip on to the tree.

"You see I have a fear of hights."he screached.Smokestar sighed and clawed her way up the tree and picked up the cat by its skuff and brought it down the tree.The cat looked grateful at her.

"I am Blazepaw."He told her.She smiled But her smile fadded.

"Blazepaw?" Skypaw asked.

"Yup that's me I am from Nighclan." He meowed at her.

"Wait do you know Redheart?" She asked.

"Ummm, Yeah he is our Deputy."He replied.

"Do you want us to take you back?" She asked.

"Yeah if you could.Wait I diden't quite catch your names." He meowed.

"I am Skypaw and this is my mentor Smokestar." Skypaw replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." He meowed.Smokestar gave a nod of her head and the three disapered through the bushes.Smokestar froze and saw Nightpaw dash infront of them after a squirle.

"Nightpaw!"Sgeaked Skypaw who ran after him.Smokestar just sighed and decided to wait their.Blazepaw Decided to follow her.

Nightpaw looked back to see Skypaw and some other cat behind her.

"Skypaw?"He asked.

"Nightpaw we need to get back to camp." She meowed.

"Who is that?" Nightpaw asked.

"Oh this is Blazepaw we found him up in a tree.Only Starclan knows why though."She teased.

The three aprentinced padded over to where Smokestar was waiing and without hesitation they padded through the forest heading toward Nightclan camp.It seemed every paw step Skypaw took made her more and more ecstatic(sp?).Nighpaw was on one side of her and blazepaw at the other.For some weird reason the two just dident get along to well.

The trip to nightclan camp was very silent.Smokestar raised her head slowly and smelled the cool breaze.Skypaw did so,too._Hmmm mouse, vole, and ...Strange type of scent different then Skyclan but kinda like the oder Blazepaw gives off.Wait A nightclan patro!_She thought.Smokestar was already ducking out of sight. she gave off a hiss and the others followed her.The patrol was insistant of four cats. two apprentinces and two toms. one much larger maybe the leader.

The larger one stoped right in front of the bush.

"Show yourself."he hissed.Smokestar slowly stepped out and razed her glance to the tom she stood up straight and tall full of pride and power. Her tail whiped back in forth.Skypaw slowly padded next to her mentor not trying to look the cat in the eye.Blazepaw bounded out the bush to stand infront of Smokestar and the Large Tom.

"Hello Smokestar it has been awhile since we have last met how is your clan doing?" He asked.He had a firm voive and his eyes were as green as the grass was.His pelt was as black as the night itself.

"Me and my clan are doing fine."she replied. Her voice sseemed drained from its sooething echo and was now this power full rasp.

The black tom looked down at smokestar then at Nightpaw who had just padded over to stand next to Skypaw.The two apprentinces were much taller then them.

"Hello i am Blackstar.This is Thunderpelt.These our are apprentinces Icepaw and Streampaw."He meowed gazing at the Skypaw and Nightpaw.

"I am Skypaw ...and...and this is N-Nighpaw."She studdered. Nightpaw nodded.

"Skypaw?So you were the forbidden kit along with you brother-"he was cut off by Smokestar who shot him a annoyed glance.

"Wait...I have a brother?"

"Yes."Smokestar replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note-Okay sorry it took me so long i had a writers block. I just read the warriors field guide so i read up on clan history!**

* * *

Smokestar swallowed hard on her words as she wondered what Her apprentince would ask next.How come Blackstar had to Barge in and tell her stuff she diden't need to know.How chould he have known that they were hiding it from her.Smokestar knew exactly who her brother was and wondered what she would say if she asked what his anme was.

"Who is my brother?"Skypaw asked looking from Blackstar back to Smokestar.

"Well…" She meowed.

"Have I ever met him before?"she asked keeping her eyes on Blackstar.

"Well yeah you have." Piped up Blackstar finally.

"Who is he? Whats his name?" She asked looking up at blackstar.

"Well his name is Blazepaw." Smokestar meowed quietly as she looked down at her paws then gazed down at Skypaw who had a troubled look.

"Blazepaw?" She asked gazing over at Blazepaw who was lookng away at something in the distance.

"Yes Blazepaw." Smokestar meowed.

"How?" Asked Nighpaw who had been rather silent in the conversation.

Blackstar gazed down at the black apprentince.

"Well,"He began, "Silvermist and Redhaert had met once while hunting . the two fought but fell in love soon after. The two began seeing each other more and more until one day silvermist told Redheart she was going to have kits."

"The two decided it would be better if they split the kits up. Redheart took blazekit at the time and raised him in Nightclan. While silvermist took Skykit and raised her in Skyclan."Smokestar countinued.

"Then me and Smokestar found out and decided that it would be best to not tell the two they had blood in other clans. For the warrior code staits that you cannot love someone in another clan for you might meet them in battle and we needed to cover up that fact. So the two grew up not learning about their secret heritage. We spoke of it as the forbiden love. And their has only been 2 forbiden loves between Skyclan and Nightclan."Blackstar meowed.

Nightpaw was silent digesting what they told him. _So Skypaw has a brother. _Nightpaw thought.

Blazepaw was looking at Skypaw who he just found out was his sister.

"We better get back to camp Articpelt will be woried about us." Smokestar finally said breaking the silents.

Nightpaw and Skypaw nodeed and followed Smokestar. Skypaw took onm last look at Blazepaw befor following Nightpaw.


	8. Chapter 8

When the sun began to set Smokestar Nightpaw,And skypaw had returned. They were greated by articpelt and Snowpaw.

"What took you so long?" Asked Snowpaw after Smokestar and Articpelt had left to go speak alone.

"We ran into a Nightclan Apprentince named Blazepaw. We took him into Nightclan territory and we found a patrol." Meowed Nightpaw.

"Oh,"replied Snowpaw confused a bit.Skypaw smiled a bit and padded over to her mom silvermist who was watching her un easy.

"Mom you never told me I had a brother!" she hissed.Silvermist's ears perked.

"We thought it was best if we seperated you two."she meowed.Skypaw narrowed her eyes at her.she stood up and padded away. Thire was grief in her mother's eyes as she padded away.she went over to her den and layed down in a nice warm corrner and fell asleep.Her dreams were troubled and distressed.

When she woke up nightpaw was poking her with his paw.

"Skypaw wake up."he meowed.she rolled over and let out a faint hiss.

"Skypaw theirs a warrior's ceremony. Come on!" he hissed. Skypaw slowly sat up and streached.

"If you touch me again ill hurt you so bad Ashpelt wont be able to heal you!"She hissed at him.

"Fine hust get out here." As she stepped out she noticed all the cats gathered beneath a large tree stump.Smokestar sat on the tree stump waiting for the chatter to guiet down a bit.

"All cats old enoug to catch their own prey gather to hear a clan meeting."she yowled. Every one's ears perced and turned their head.askpelt was sitting towards the front.Articpelt was sitting next to him. Thornheart was sitting down on Ashpelt's other side.

"As you all know one of are older apprentinces Lighningpaw will be earning his warrriors name today.Lightningpaw please come up here."She meowed.Lightningpaw joined her on the stump.

"I, Smokestar, leader of SunClan, call upon my Warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. Flowerpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life? "

"I do"

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you you Warrior name. Lightningpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Lightningtail. StarClan honor your courage and patience, and we welcome you as a full Warrior of SunClan."Smokestar rested her muzzle on Lightningtail's bowed head, and the new Warrior licks her shoulder in respect.Lightningtail jumps off and sits back down next to the other warriors.

"There is one more thing ashpelt I understand that you want to take on a n apprentince.whitepkit5 come up here."slowly whitekit padded up to stand befor Smokestar.

"White kit I understand you are taking the role as the medicine cat apprentince.Is this true?"

"It is." She meowed

"then you sall be know as whitepaw Ashpelt I trust you will teach this young aprentince the ways of the medicine cat."

"I will."he meowed nodding his head.

"Then from this moment forth whitepaw you will be ashpelt's apprnetince. They both nodded.

"Then may this meading be dismissed."Smokestar padded away towards her den to get some sleep every one was congraduating lightning tail and whitepaw.scince whitepaw had green cough her apprentince ceremony was held back so her brothers and sister had coruded her. Sypaw couldent wait till she was a warrior she was so anxios to get her warrior name. She streached and padded away to the apprentinces den with Nightpaw at her heals.the two curled up next to each other and fell asleep.


End file.
